Events of Modern Canopus
List of event in modern Canopus *Professor Hayabusa created four android sons called the Jinzo Ningens to combat the evil robot army of Dr.Willis, called Robotizers. Only his fourth son, Kyoshiro or Hakaider is activated while the others were sealed. *Cina established a secret school of Sorcerers in southern China. *French president Jean Marie Bastien-Thiry is assassinated while attending the Bastille Day by an unknown assassin codenamed: The Jackal. These day is recorded by French historian as "The Day of the Jackal". *A surviving species of the giant shark Megalodon terrorize the region of Amity, a seaside resort on Long Island, New York. The Black Vanguard secretly lured he shark to North Atlantic Ocean to capture it. *the Dread Rouges emerge for the first time. *The Kuruks fought a civil war among themselves. The Great Kuruk War was fought by Renegade Kuruks, led by self proclaimed "ExoKuruk" Jan Dupree and their counterparts who support Chrome.Inc. *An albino gorilla from the Barcelona Zoo ran loose. *Beings known as Ashura, from the realm of Ashuraloka, invaded modern day Sri Lanka. The Black Vanguard is forced to revealed their existence and aid the struggling Sri Lankan Demi-god heroes. *Arrival of the Infektadus invasion army, one of the 13 Monster Race. *The evil ninja clan, the Blood Wheel or Ketsueki Clan from feudal japan has been revived and planned to conquer Japan. But one of it's heir rebelled and battled them by transforming into the Battle Ninja Akakage, using the mythical sword Shisiwakamaru. Eventually all of the Ketsueki Clan members and Akakage himself are sealed inside mount Munokama. *Battle between the Vongola mafia family and Gillantino family occurs in Dallas. The two families battled for dominance in drug trafficking. Eventually, the police created anti-mafia unit called Untouchables and subdued both sides. *The Black Vanguard pursued a group of alchemist that had turned into monsters called "Homunculi" through the city of Sarajevo. *French authorities conducted Operation: Hunt in search if the assassin the Jackal. *Opening of the gaming company Illusion Corp. They first product is a TGC that is actually seals imprisoning monstrous spirit that can be summoned while playing. *The modern day Koroga clan orchestrated the activities of a terrorist group Kaizen Sekai. Kaizen Sekai is kidnapping people and turned them into mindless fighting machines. *Professor James Moriarty launch his first line of independent robots, the Droids. the first line of Droids are used for social life assistance. *Chinese new communist party or Xīn zhōngguó gòngchǎndǎng won the elections, turning China back to communism. *With the help of the Deathrons technology, humans are able to established a colony on moon and mars. humans are also able to create an orbital defense space station the XDF-001 "Megaroad". *most of Canopus countries unite under the "League of Nation" *League of Nation (LoN) military invented a 15 meter man-piloted combat droid called the Mobile Siuts (MS for short) for space and orbital purpose. the LoN banned the use of MS on Canopus because of their size, the LoN afraid that their size will cause much unwanted damages. *Black Vanguard built their moon base. *Sorcerers refused to go out of Canopus, fearing that their Magna will disappeared in space. *Warith, a former student of Sauber Gildio created the dark side group "Tenebris" and declared war on the Sorcerer Society. *The Hunter Killer droid HK-001, stationed on the Moon colony started the Great Droid Revolution. *A meta-human called Nau began hunting and killing his fellow Meta-human in order to "digested their power". Black Vanguard was dispatched to solve the case and investigations revealed that Nau's original power is intuitive aptitude, the ability to innately understand and manipulate patterns within complex systems, this power comes with a nearly insatiable hunger for "understanding", which, in Nau's case, specifically refers to craving the powers of others, driving him to kill other super powered humans to understand their powers and make them his own *LoN military began constructing five newest military Mobile Suits called the Variable Attack Fighters or (VAF). *A Space Ball containing an unknown human-like species, fell on the city of Alvin, USA, killing nearly all of the citizens. *An earthquake killed most of citizens in Hawaii. *Two artificial life form; Weiz and Kruz were created in medieval Armenia to be "perfect good" and "perfect evil" as Dr. Dunstan's "last curse upon this world." 5036, thousand years later, a monster wearing wreaks havoc in City of Los Angeles, while the S.W.A.T. Police unit cannot stop it. Weiz plunges in to destroy the monster, explaining that the creature is about to show its true form, Kruz, Ultimo's evil counterpart. The mechanical boys end their fight both badly damaged, and the movement of select groups around the world begins. *The Magical Guild "Miliofore" is attacked by the evil mage Warith and his group. *Attack on the G20 summit in Jakarta, Indonesia. *The Black Vanguard Unit 5 is framed by the Koroga clan for the attack of the G20 summit and started the Black Vanguard civil war. The Vanguard is split into two, "Red" who was led by the current leader Xerxes (an undercover Koroga) and the framed Unit 5 and it's supporters, called "Blue" *Millionaire Rusty Bersnstein started a world wide martial arts tournament called the "Emperor of Fight", Stashik usage are allowed. Kim Seong won the tournament with Gary Bogard as runner up. *Three Russian fighter jets and four US Air Force jets engage in a dogfight above Georgia. *30 students of the Tau Fan School of martial arts attacked the Xeng Hua School of martial arts in Feng Huang bridge. *Three Variable Attack Fighters from Mobile Suit Regeneration Project were stolen by a group known as the Saiha Renegades. *More unknown Space Balls landed on the lunar city Von Huntelaar. This time, the alien inside them were alive and raided Von Huntelaar city until stopped by the Black Vanguards. The aliens revealed they are the Bodorians from the distant planet of Bodoria in the Sungelisk system. The Bodorians threatened that more of them are coming to Canopus. The Black Vanguard kept one of them captive and disposed the others. *Four killer androids raided the Black Vanguard base, lead by their creator Doctor Mussolini. *The heir of the insect clan, a clan who speacialized in making power up for Diviners, request the Black Vanguard to help him regained his throne. Which, was overthrown by his own uncle and cousins. *The Vongola mafia family supported the "Red Vanguard", who was led by an undercover Koroga clan member in the Black Vanguard civil war. *A special Black ops team was found slaughtered by an unidentified predator alien. Category:Canopus